Jobsite workstations and storage racks for plumbers, carpenters, roofers, and other trades are typically limited to a few sawhorses used to support construction materials or a work piece while the materials or work piece is being stored, sawed, painted, or otherwise modified. While sawhorses are suitable for these purposes and, when combined with other materials, can provide an elevated work surface, sawhorses fail to provide a flexible and expansible work environment for improved staging and working of materials.